


When You Sleep

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [57]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Nightmare, married, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write a story where Ian has a nightmare in which he was cheating Mickey with a man.Mickey discovered them and running away from him, Mickey gets involved in an accident and die.Ian wakes up scared but Mickey is there in the bed with him... It was just a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Sleep

_Ian smiled down at the strange man and lowered his face, pressing their lips together. The man’s hands were on Ian’s waist, holding them tightly together, as if they were in love._

 

_But weren’t they?_

 

_Ian’s thoughts started flying around in his head as the man’s tongue licked a stripe over his bottom lip. What was he doing here? Where the fuck was Mickey, and… why was he making out with another guy in their apartment?_

 

_”Better hurry up before my husbands gets home” It was definitely Ian’s purring voice, but he wasn’t aware of the fact that he was forming the words._

 

_The man hummed, just about to undo Ian’s pants when the front door swung open. Ian and the man stilled, turning to look at him. Mickey’s face had a huge smile on it, but it quickly fell when he saw what was going on._

 

_”Ian? What the fuck?”_

 

_”Mickey, I can… I can explain” I can explain? What the fuck kind of bullshit was that?_

 

_”Save it” Mickey snorted and turned back around again, darting out through the door._

 

_”Fuck” Ian cursed, and stood up, stumbling after him. ”Mickey! Hey, I’m sorry, alright?” Mickey was only a few feet in front of him, but he kept walking as if he hadn’t heard Ian’s shout. ”Mickey!” Ian screamed again, running up to Mickey and grabbing his arm, trying to get him to listen._

 

_Mickey shook him off._

 

_”Leave me the fuck alone, Gallagher” He said, voice thick with tears. ”Can’t fucking believe you would do this to me”_

 

_”Mickey, I love you, alright?” Ian stated, still struggling to keep up with the fast pace Mickey was keeping. ”But we just haven’t really been… good lately, you know? I mean you’re always working and I was just…” Ian trailed off, sighing, knowing that that kind of begging and excusing would get him nowhere. ”I’m sorry. It was wrong, but you have to forgive me!”_

 

_Mickey started walking even faster, all but running, and Ian stopped. Too tired to go after him. His shoulders were slumped as he watched Mickey disappear into the distance. That was until Mickey walked right out into the street without looking._

 

_If he had, he would have seen the truck darting down the street at full speed._

 

_”Mickey!”_

 

Ian was ripped out of a deep sleep, drenched in sweat. He sat up in the bed he shared with his husband, trying to regain his breath. ”Hey” Mickey spoke softly, a hand on his shoulder. ”The fuck’s the matter?”

 

Ian sighed, shaking his head, trying to get rid of any memories of the dream.

 

”Just… bad dream” He sighed, turning his head to look at Mickey. ”You… you know I would never cheat on you, right?”

 

The question seemed to take Mickey off guard, understandably, but he nodded.

 

”Of course, baby” He nodded, knowing that the nickname sometimes calmed Ian down. ”You wanna tell me about it?”

 

Ian shrugged, and placed a flat palm against Mickey’s bare chest, coaxing him to lay down so that he could place his cheek against his chest and cling to his ex thug of a husband like a fucking octopus, not giving a fuck if it made him sweat even more.

 

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s body, pulling them as tight together as they could possibly come, dropping a kiss to his hot forehead.

 

”You died” Ian whispered after a beat, and Mickey closed his eyes.

 

”It’s okay, baby. I’m right here” Ian sighed deeply at that, finally feeling some of the panic seep away.

 

”I love you, Mick” Ian whispered then. ”More than anything”

 

”I know, baby” Mickey said, knowing that it was all Ian needed to hear right now. ”I love you too. I always will”

 

Ian tightened his grip on Mickey further, completely burying his head in his neck. Mickey didn’t find it too comfortable, what with all of the sweat still on Ian’s skin, but he knew how vulnerable he felt right now.

 

So he just tightened his grip on Ian right back, pressing another kiss to his forehead.


End file.
